Session 4 - We're Revolutionaries
This is the fourth session of the campaign Echoes 2 Summary At the top of the session, the group left Agnis Detter's house after seeing the Micefolk off. They decided to get cleaned up at The Settling Stones within the Gullies, which is a spa and cleaners. After the group got cleaned off they decided to grab a bite to eat at Paulie's, and afterward decided to check out a few of the shops around Lady's Square. As they walked around they saw the Skytrain making it's way atop the nearby city walls. The train had been decommissioned for a while since the collapse in Hillside a few months back. They went back to Swift Solutions and bought some more potions, and went to a magic shop called The Gloating Goat. At the Gloating Goat, the party met the shop owner named Steven Sheer, a Sheepman from the Feywild who was able to open a shop here in Kronstrad, but was more renting the place out. They bought just about every magic item that Steven offered them which included, Goodbye Arrows, Be the Battering Ram, Star Shield, Fake Moustache, Come Here Cape, Slippery Step, and Message Rock. They talked with Steven a bit about the Feywild, and Emeran indicated that he knew two people from the Feywild, a firbolg man named Aeric, and a tabaxi named Guest at Home. Steven knew about Aeric but hasn't heard of his whereabouts. After the group exited the place they saw a large collection of what they learned to be war veterans living in the streets. Elias offered them some silver, and when he didn't have enough for all of them they spat in his direction. The soldiers talked about how it'll be hard to live on seven gold pieces a week. After the riots, most of the vets were being moved to the lower districts. Only some of the churches have been allowing the vets to stay, others had pushed them away, and the ones that did allow them entry are filled to capacity with mouths to feed and people to take care of. The party made their way to Maven's Hut and met with Quigs. They were seeing about the potential disease that has come over Themus, Acaelus, and Emeran, and after payment and some herbal tea to help, the group took their leave The group returned to the Jaunt to see that the place was alive with activity and Seren and Joy working tirelessly to keep up with the foot traffic. Apparently, the community had come back together upon hearing what bad fortune had been befalling the Triplets, and hearing about Ziggy's return. Joy gave the group a sum of money that was collected by the other townfolks as a show of thanks. Since the rooms were books for the night Joy rented out rooms at the Copper Cup Inn for the party, which they all settled into after some drinking and helping around the bar. Upon waking the next day they had breakfast together, and Themus was the only one who was still sick, so Emeran used his powers to cure him. After leaving the Copper Cup Inn the group was confronted by a woman named Viron Shav who seemed to know, and in some ways despise, Themus. She was told to collect Themus because he was supposed to go back and see his contact Dumont. When the other party members inquired about what organization Themus and Viron were apart of Themus exclaimed, "We're revolutionaries!" In want to understand further, the group proceeded to follow Viron back to the HQ of these revolutionaries, paying the 50 gold tithe to enter the Riff. This nicer district of town was home to many beautiful wooden homes, a dozen large skyscrapers, and a board track for races. Down an alley, the group came upon a tea shop called The Quiet Kettle. Beneath the establishment was the base for this organization, as well as a sleeping knight named Sir Oswald Dutsk, and the leader of their revolution Dumont. Dumont is a very odd half-elven man who treats his cohorts like his relatives. He was very quick to explain the situation to the party of people who Themus is getting close with. Dumont plans to usurp the King and is trying to do good deeds until he can acquire enough influence to cause that change. Themus reveals that Dumont is helping track down a man who Themus believes to be his uncle. To test Dumont's supposed knowledge Emeran tested him by asking him about The Walking Pharmacopeia, and Dumont knew some details, but Emeran claimed his info was wrong. Similarly Acaelus tested Dumont's knowledge about his last name Craysin, and after thinking on it for a moment Dumont was able to guess that Acaelus's grandfather was on trial, and set to be executed in around a month. Dumont offered them a chance to work on his next mission. It would be a heist of the airship the Black Belle. The party would need to get on the airship, get into the storage area and find a marked chest, and bring it off the ship discreetly before the ship takes off again. It will be happening in 2 days. Amongst many pieces of paperwork, some of which will involve the location of Themus's uncle, the contents of the chest are the 8 obsidian scepters of the Council of Masks who rule the city of Coldport. They decided to put a pin in this plan, even after Dumont produced the reward of 5,583 gold pieces. The party then discussed how to continue their investigation by figuring out who's been behind trying to get to the hidden tunnel beneath the Jaunt. The agreed that the best course of action was to figure out what District Warden Sazo Greatbelly is hiding, if he's hiding something, is he the mastermind, if not who he's working for, and many further questions. Dumont provided some useful info, and the party decided when they got back to the Jaunt for some of the group to break into the Warden's house, while other distracted him inside. Category:Sessions